


Quiet Times

by orphan_account



Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Universe, Cuddles, Fluff, Hannibal and Will are sunkissed, Hannibal is smitten, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Fall, S4 Cuba, Will's becoming, canon with mentions of smut, honeymoon period, scar praise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lazy Summer Days, Hannigram fluff______________This was all Hannibal had wanted for them. A quiet moment, lazy in the sunlight. Will to lack his usual anxiety and suspicion, Hannibal to be able to let some of the tension out of his shoulders, to show Will his love.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Quiet Times

**Author's Note:**

> This will move into smut in the second chapter!

Hannibal heard the steady splashes in the pool cease beside him, before he felt drops of cold water falling onto his back, a numbed sensation on the burn in the middle of his back, almost stinging his warm skin. It was Will, rubbing his fingers in a circle over the scar on Hannibal's back, Hannibal turning his head to look at him, eyes heavy against the hot sun above them. The pool radiated cold air beside him, Will standing in it and reaching out to get a touch of Hannibal, laying on a towel on the pavement. Will met his eyes, dragging his hand up his spine and into his hair, giving him a small, bashful smile.   
"Did you fall asleep at all?"  
Hannibal shaking his head, closing his eyes against the touch.   
"No, just listening to you swim around."  
Will smiled, cupping his cheek, leaning out of the pool to press a gentle kiss against Hannibal's forehead.   
"If that leaves you content, my love, then I can't help but continue"  
Hannibal smiled slightly as Will slipped back into the water, leaving a cool place on his face where his wet hand had once caressed. He opened one eye, watching Will swim a few more laps in the water, before Hannibal decided to stand up, some joints cracking in the process, and moved to sit at a table on the large back patio, under the shade of an umbrella. He watched Will swim a couple more laps before picking up his book from the table. It took no more than a few lines of italian poetry for him to focus in, blocking out the senses of things like time and anxiety, even though Hannibal still felt acutely aware of every muscle Will moved.   
When Hannibal looked up once more, Will had gotten out of the pool and taken his previous spot on the towel beside the pool. His eyes trail the scars and the moles on his arms and back, eyes following the curve of his spine and over his ass, down to his calves and feet, and right back up to Will's head, moist hair messily drying. His gaze falling to the edge of the infinity pool behind his lover, the blue sky, a freckle or two of a cloud littered the atmosphere above him, the sun beating down on the space around them.  
His eyes move back down to Will, and see that the other had obviously felt a pair of eyes on him. He was still laying on his stomach, but he'd turned his head, sleepy eyes meeting Hannibal's own. 

Hannibal wanted to fuck him on that towel, to touch his warmed pale skin, hand tight in his damp hair, but the warmth at his core wouldn't spare him the energy. He stood, walked over to where he lay, and sat beside him. He ran a hand over Will's back, into his hair, rubbing his head gently. Will got up to his elbows, turning on his side and helping slide Will's head into his lap where he played with his curls, then brushed his fingers over the scar on his forehead, his eyelashes, the scar on his cheek..  
Hannibal shifted, Will sat up, and Hannibal looked at him a moment. The man before him made him dizzy, the face of a god, an aura more beautiful than any other person he'd ever encountered. Hannibal reached out and stroked down the side of his face, cupping his jaw-Will allowed it, leaned into the touch even, before leaning up and kissing Hannibal, lips dry in the lazy heat. They kissed softly, Hannibal dragging backwards with a deep breath, Will chasing the touch. He smiled, hands settling on his sides, holding him steady away from Hannibal, even though it was the opposite of what he wanted to do.   
  
Will frowned slightly, waiting for a reason they couldn't indulge, but Hannibal gave him not even a second of explanation. He just looked at him, into him. Will pushed through his grip, pushing Hannibal backwards softly onto the pavement, crawling on top of him. The smooth concrete was hard against his back, and his head wasn't the most comfortable, but he'd never dream of removing them from this exact situation. Will straddled Hannibal, hands settled on his shoulders, looking down at him a moment before leaning down to kiss him once more. It was slow, for once not chasing after lust or making the most of the time they have left together. The pair simply existed at this poolside, touching, lovestruck.   
This was all Hannibal had wanted for them. A quiet moment, lazy in the sunlight. Will to lack his usual anxiety and suspicion, Hannibal to be able to let some of the tension out of his shoulders, to show Will his love.   
Hannibal dragged his hands up Will's side, back down, one hand moving to settle on the back of his neck, cupping it. Every new touch was the sweetest, every familiar one savory. They lay there a moment, breathing one another in, lips brushing the surfaces of one another's cheeks, before Will sighed and got up. Hannibal's skin felt frozen with lukewarm water droplets where Will's burning body had once been, but the lack of pressure and ability to stand up was a large relief to his back. Will stuck his hand out for Hannibal to take, to help him up. Hannibal reached up and took his hand, lifting himself up.   
He smiled, looking at Will, the two standing close enough to touch but too far to embrace.  
But being there was enough. Being together was all either of them needed, really. They both took a deep breath, and Hannibal finally broke the moment.   
"I'm going to be up on the balcony."  
He said, stepping forwards, closing that distance, to cup the side of Will's face and kiss his forehead. Whether he followed, or he felt comfort in the fact that Hannibal would be near, or he simply continued with his day alone, it was Will's choice, and he knew the man needed a choice to enjoy anything in life. He felt fingers on the side of his hand and stepped back, turning to walk back inside, destination in mind being the second floor balcony of their momentary residence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
